


Caught in the Undertow

by allsockedup



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan is the best and it sucks the others don’t appreciate him more, Alan was the most important one anyway, Angst, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Fermat and Tin Tin are stupid, I bet Tin Tin likes One Direction, I mean does anyone know there names anyway?, I’m writing this while my parents think I’m doing homework lol, Just sayin', Nonnies Made Me Do It, Poetry, Rayvenne is mine and if you steal her I’ll cast a bad luck hex on you, Tracy Island is a paradise but needs more black, also I can't remember how many older brothers Alan had, and so does she, appropriation of Evanescence lyrics, because it sucks, because they are the best, far better than One Direction, movie fic because the tv show has puppets and their dumb, not betad because omg who cares about that crap, of course Tin Tin likes Twilight, school sucks and its so unfair that adults make you go, some other unidentified tracy brothers, the grammer police?, the title is from Linkin Park, who are you, who needs school anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsockedup/pseuds/allsockedup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious girl washes up on Tracy Island. What is the secret of her tragic past? Will Tin Tin get jealous of her and Alan's obvious attraction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Undertow

They found her on the beach that morning, a beautiful figure with long black hair, black fingernails, dressed in a black lacey dress, lying on the beach of their sandy paradise island home.

She was beautiful and clearly tragic, and somehow she had been washed up on their beach. It was clear that they had to take her in, find out about her, and help her. They were Thunderbirds. It was what they did.

There were four of them – brothers. The oldest one was bossy, the middle two kind of indistinguishable, but the youngest? He was special. She knew, looking at him, that he was more deep, more real, than the others, who were older and thus had probably never known tragedy in their lives.

There was also some girl, but she was clearly a prep (AN: ewww gross) and some nerdy guy with terrible glasses. Who stuttered. Alot.

She didn’t trust people easily. It was her biggest flaw.

She took a deep breath, and told them of the tragedy of her life. “My name is Rayvenne Drusilla Von Rex. I’m half-vampire, half-werewolf, half-mermaid, half-silkie” she said.  “Th-th-th-th-that’s t-t-t-t-t-too m-m-m-m-m-many h-h-h-h-h-h-halves” the geeky one stuttered. But since he stuttered, and also because he was probably just jealous of her awesomeness, no one paid any attention to him.

 As she continued, telling them of the clan wars, violent abuse and prejudice she faced on a daily basis, she noticed that the younger one, Alan, was really paying attention to her. It was as if he was able to understand her suffering. Probably because he was the youngest, and constantly told he was too young to do things, which is a lot like half-vampire, half-werewolf, half-mermaid, half-silkie prejudice, when you think about it.

All of the brothers instantly fell in love with her, as she told her story. Then they told her that they would help her, by letting her live on their island, away from the mean people who didn’t understand her in the real world.

The girl, of course, was just jealous of her beauty and awesomeness. “What, like in twilight” she sneered when Rayvenne mentioned being half-vampire. “No,” Rayvenne shouted, “because twilight is stupid and their not real vampires.” 

~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~_~

So Rayvenne moved into the awesome house that the Tracys lived in, and all the brothers wanted her, but she only had eyes for Alan because he was the deepest. This made the stupid girl (Tin Tin) jealous, but that was okay, because she had probably never known tragedy in her life.  

Then the Tracys decided to tell her their biggest secret: that they were the Thunderbirds.

“I know” Rayvenne said.

“How could you know it’s a secret” said Scott, the bossy older brother.

“Because my Vampire and Silkie powers make me psychic” she answered.

They all understood, then, and looked upon her with newfound admiration for being so beautiful and tragic and awesome, except for Tin Tin who left the Island forever with stuttering Fermat and no one ever saw them again. Not that any of the Thunderbirds cared, because they were just haters anyway.

~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~_~

“I wrote a poem” Alan said shyly. “To express my pain.” He showed it to her.

“I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more  
So much more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?”

“Alan… this is so tragically deep” she said, not tearing up because she was too cool for that, but feeling his pain deep in her soul. Then she kissed him, because they’d really connected, and she knew that he was the one for her, the one to share the pain of life with.  Because he knew about being forced to go to school and do stupid homework for stupid teachers and being told to go to bed and not being trusted to do things like stay at home alone because the last time you threw a party and the police had to come. She knew that this experience meant he could understand her pain and suffering, about how she would wake up at night screaming in terror because the werewolf clans were after her because she was part vampire, and how she had to go spend summers in the ocean otherwise her mermaid-silkie halves would dry out and she’d die.

“I think I’m going to dye my hair black” Alan said “to better represent the darkness of my soul. And if my stupid elite boarding school full of jocks and nerds and other sheeple doesn’t like it they can just kick me out. It won’t be the first time!”

She understood, then, that he was a rebel. And she didn’t love him for it, because she was too broken for love, but that was okay, because he was too broken, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough reviews, I might write a sequel where Rayvenne uses her vampire-werewolf-mermaid-silkie powers to take on the Hood!!!
> 
> Kudos don't count!!!
> 
> If you like my fic you'll write a nice comment!!!!


End file.
